Fatherhood
by ILoveYouRobot
Summary: Robert's relationship with each of his children- Patrick and Matthew included. Complete.
1. Edith: The Favorite

**Edith: The Favorite**

He would never admit it but hidden deep in his heart was the fact that Edith was his favorite child. She was the only one that liked him as a baby and in a very small way it flattered him- she was the only one that ever seemed to need him. Just as Mary had hated it when Robert held her, Edith couldn't bear to be held by anyone besides her papa. Still Edith was not an easy child. She was always sickly- something she eventually grew out of but there were countless evenings that he sat up with her in her bedroom, telling her stories as she drifted in and out of fevers, giggling at him between fits of coughing.

One night after his father died, Robert knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He stayed up, drinking and staring dumbly at the pile of papers on the estate that he would have to go through at some point. At the same time, Edith had been suffering from a bout of bronchitis and had been having trouble staying asleep. He had been staring out the window, glass in hand, giving himself a moment to cry as he stared out over the estate- the estate he was now master of. That moment also happened to be when he heard rather small footsteps behind him but he didn't know exactly who it was until a scratchy voice somewhere near his elbow tentatively said, "Papa...?"

He sniffed and slowly looked down at her. "Hello, Edith. Couldn't sleep, my dear?"

The poor thing opened her mouth to speak but a series of coughs escaped instead. Robert set the glass down. "You know, I can't sleep either." he said, swooping her up into her arms. "Does your throat still hurt?" Edith nodded and though his poor girl was quite ill he chuckled. "We'll see if we can find some tea. That might help, hmm?" They did find some and Edith went to sleep shortly afterward. He had carried her back up to her room when all the brandy he had been drinking finally hit him. He shut his eyes for what he thought was a moment but when he opened them again it was morning.

Robert was saddened when Edith became a teenager and suddenly began taking her childish rivalry with Mary very seriously. This made her crave more attention from her mother and she neglected her father a bit. Though, Robert was ashamed to confess, as the girls got older he related to them less and less and he inadvertently neglected Edith. Occasionally she would seem so sad that he felt he had to question her about it. And though she wouldn't tell him exactly what was wrong, she still let him hold her while she cried over some problem he knew he probably wouldn't understand.

Patrick's death, strangely, pulled Edith out of her sibling rivalry- which Robert was grateful for. Holding her and knowing that she was as equally upset over Patrick lessened his grief the smallest bit. He would admit that he was closest to Edith but never that she was his favorite...not outwardly, at the very least.


	2. Patrick: The Heir

**Patrick: The Heir**

**This was the hardest section to write since through the show we know so little of Patrick but I did what I could. Also I've made a bit of an error. I didn't realize that both James and Patrick were heirs to the estate. However, I think for the most part this piece still works. My apologies and enjoy!**

When Cora and Robert were married, it was decided that until they had a son- for there was no doubt then that someday there would be a son-Patrick would still be treated and brought up as heir to the estate. Accordingly, he, as Robert had before him, grew up knowing what his position would be. They were close because of this- a fraternity of two. No one else on earth understood the complexities, the fear and excitement involved in living as the heir to Downton. James might have also been heir but Robert was still closer to Patrick, possibly because Patrick genuinely cared. Sometimes Robert would receive a letter from him after he had returned home with a list of things he had noticed about the estate, questions about the house. Patrick endeared himself to Robert and Robert was content to think that when he was gone Downton would go to him.

Not only would it be Patrick's, it would also belong to Mary. Mary was disinterested in the engagement and ignored Patrick as best she could. Patrick wasn't terribly piqued by Mary, either but he made an attempt to be amiable around her. He didn't have to attempt it around Edith but there was no way to rearrange the engagement in Edith's favor. Everything had been decided upon before their attachment had emerged.

Patrick had come to Downton just a month before he and James boarded the Titanic. It had been raining so instead of the usual walk around the estate Robert, Cora, Edith and Sybil (Mary was ill, so she said.) had enjoyed an early luncheon and several rounds of cards. It was an ordinary visit which seemed strange to Robert now since it was to be Patrick's last.

He burned the telegram, days after he received it. He had been reading over it again and again in disbelief and late in the evening before the memorial he was finally convinced. Robert watched it turn to ash, memory after memory of teaching Patrick about the estate rolling through his head. It wasn't fair. Everything had been planned so perfectly. Patrick would have been an excellent successor. And now this other young man who none of them had ever met; a lawyer from Manchester was heir. All of those endless afternoons wandering about Downton with Patrick, Robert feeling delighted at how naturally everything came to the boy…gone- moreover gone without anything to show for it. Robert had passed on everything he had learned to him and now he had to start over with someone else. At that moment that was the most horrible thing he could think of. How could anyone replace Patrick, who was raised as the future Earl of Grantham?

"It's unfortunate that when I get to put all of this to use, you..."

"I won't be here to see it, so to speak?"

"Yes," Patrick replied. "I'm sure I won't be without council but it won't be the same as this."

"You'll be fine, dear fellow. Anyway, we won't have to think about that for a while-at least I hope not!" Robert chuckled.

How horrible that they had laughed at the idea of Robert's life ending prematurely when it would be Patrick's that ended first.


	3. Mary: The Eldest

**Mary: The Eldest**

Mary was a difficult child. Cora's pregnancy lasted longer than it should have but once she was born the entire family was thrilled. Mary was not. She was stubborn and terribly picky, even as an infant. But she was his first born and as such was special.

Robert loved Mary. She was his daughter and seemed to inherently know her place as such. She never truly had to be instructed on how to behave like lady. As a little girl, it was charming to see her playing her part with the gravity that she did. She was clever but so reserved, so secretive, so often that he thought that he didn't know her very well at all.

He could understand how Mary might feel slighted at being first born and not being the heiress. If there had been a son, Robert thought, Mary would have been just as spiteful with him for being heir as Edith was with her for being…whatever Edith was spiteful with Mary about-another thing he didn't understand.

She begrudgingly accepted the engagement to Patrick, furthering the distance between her and Robert. He couldn't understand what Mary wanted. Patrick was kind and by marrying him she would keep her position. But this didn't satisfy her. Even at Patrick's death she had been more worried about having to mourn him as a fiancee than anything else. And this hurt Robert. The arrival of Matthew Crawley did not help mend their relationship.

Robert had spent the day with Matthew and was explaining the plans for restoring the village cottages when Mary had, strangely, slipped away, Cora following quickly behind. Mary didn't return downstairs that evening.

"Is Mary alright? She seemed out of sorts." Robert asked Cora as they were getting into bed.

"She thinks you don't care about her, Robert."

"This is about the entail again?" He sighed, irritated. "There's nothing to be done. She has to understand that."

"She doesn't. She thinks…She thinks that now that you've met Matthew…you have your son and she doesn't matter."

"That's ridiculous," he murmured, a little shocked that she thought he didn't care. "I'll go speak to her."

He slipped out of Cora's room and down the hall.

"Mary? Can I come in?"

"Of course."

He opened the door slowly. Mary sat at her vanity, dressed for bed.

"Are you alright? You weren't very well earlier."

"I'm fine, papa." But she was blatantly lying.

"You're mother said that you feel…displaced by Matthew," he sighed, picking a piece of thread off his robe, "That I'm not taking you into consideration in this affair." Robert looked up, trying to meet her eyes in the mirror. But she wouldn't look at him.

"Do you feel that way?"

She glanced around the room, obviously avoiding his gaze. "You always wanted a boy. Now you have one."

"Mary, for goodness sake, don't be coy. You're my daughter. You come before everything else."

"But not Downton. Nothing comes before this house does it?" Her voice was deadly and her eyes were both blazing and upset.

"I'm so tired of this." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "That's a low card to play and you know it. There's nothing," She opened her mouth to protest but he raised his voice," _absolutely nothing_, Mary, to be done about that! _I_ cannot do anything! Matthew is heir! You have to accept this-why is it so hard for you to understand that?" His voice had gotten louder and bitterer. He was suddenly embarrassed. Robert blushed, remembering that he had come here to try to make her feel wanted. Now he had only succeeded in solidifying her idea that she was unimportant. "You're my eldest, my Mary and I love you. My life would not be the same without you in it."

"No, it wouldn't. It would be a great deal simpler." She wasn't being sarcastic now. She meant that. "Mary…" He sighed and crossed the room, pulling her up from her seat at the vanity. "Mary." He wrapped his arms around her. "Please, please believe me. If I could change all of this I would, my dear girl. Nothing would make me happier than you being mistress of Downton." He released her, tilting her chin up towards him so he could see her. "Do you believe that?" She was still obviously hurt but she smiled at him and nodded.

"Good night, papa." She murmured, kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Mary."


	4. Sybil: The Youngest

**Sybil: The Youngest**

**A tiny spoiler for season two in this chapter but it's not earth shattering.**

Sybil had the good fortune to be born six years after Edith and eight years after Mary. By this time the girls were overjoyed at the idea of having a tiny, cooing thing in the house. And Sybil didn't disappoint. She was adorable and out of all of them the best behaved baby. On top of that, she was the only one to have inherited Robert's eyes-though they looked far better on her than they did on him. She didn't have a favorite. She loved everyone equally. And perhaps that was why everyone loved her so much. Sybil even managed to bring a little peace between Edith and Mary since they both loved playing with her- even it meant playing together. Growing up she was so kind, gentle and cooperative. More than once the governess had to retrieve her from the servant's hall, where she had only been "trying to help." Curious and observant, she always wanted to help.

Being the youngest, Robert didn't take her women's rights notions very seriously. It was an interest, probably a passing one at that. She was only 15. But that slowly began to change. The…odd (to say the least) choice of clothes was…odd but hardly dangerous or a sign of anything lasting. The trip to Rippon was another matter.

Not only had she lied to him about where she had been going- because she knew of course there was not a chance that he would allow her to go had she told the truth! Not only that but she had been hurt while there, which both infuriated and frightened him. God how he wanted to fire Branson! Sybil wouldn't have plotted of this on her own…he thought.

The nursing was not a bad thing. He knew that it was not in her nature to stand to the side when people were in need. The helpful child grew up into a helpful woman; it only made sense. The war passed, though not quite as quickly as anyone would have wished. Sybil returned home and he was glad to have her back. Her docile presence in the house was comforting. She had changed though. He thought that she had put away these political notions but then they came back again, stronger than before. Suddenly Branson came through the door and she was at his side and Robert didn't have a clue as to who his daughter was. When had this happened? When had his small, kind daughter turned into an existent rebel?

It was dizzying- the idea that she was serious about leaving with the chauffeur, marrying the chauffeur. The fact that the chauffeur was outspoken and refused to compromise was worst of all. He couldn't understand how she could abandon them like this. She did bother to ask for permission (though apparently there had been a past occasion when she had not!) It wasn't just that she wanted a different life- by choosing to go with him, she was choosing him over her family.

"That's not it, at all, papa! It doesn't have to be so absolute!"

"What is it then, Sybil? Explain it to me, I implore you." They had never fought before and he didn't like it but she refused to see reason.

"It's just this: I love Tom." He turned away and cringed. _Tom?_ "I do love him but I love you all as well. I've waited this long to be with him because I didn't want to hurt you all!"

"_This long_? How long has this been going on behind my back?"

"_Nothing_ has been going on behind your back, papa! We've only been talking! But if you must know…it's been a year or so now." She replied demurely, looking every bit the lady that she apparently did not want to be, clasping her hands in front of her.

"A year?" He repeated, sitting down. He thought things were complicated between Mary and Matthew but this was far worse. Sybil sat down on the bed and stared at him.

"I don't want to fight, papa. Please. Can't you understand that I want this?"

"No. I can't." he muttered. She slipped off the bed to kneel down in front of him, linking one of her arms with his as she did so.

"I love you, papa. I love you and mama and Mary and Edith and everyone. But there's no reason I can't love you and live the sort of life I'd live with Tom." She sighed and kissed his cheek. "And I'll keep loving you even if you force me to leave here without your permission."

He swallowed. She was still his small, kind daughter, he admitted. She'd be the only one who would love him even if he turned her out and that's why he had to give her his permission.

Robert held onto the hope, however, that she would still return to them. She was young, after all.


	5. Matthew: The Son

**Matthew: The Son**

**Spoilers for Season 2!  
><strong>

He didn't expect to love Matthew. In the weeks following Patrick death he felt it was almost a blasphemy to consider it. Once he had arrived at Downton, Robert felt the prospect was even less likely. Matthew wanted nothing to do with the title or estate. Robert could understand how he would be perturbed at having his life, the life he had always known, being interrupted for something he had no interest in. He feared that the estate would _never _be of interest to him, that when he became Earl of Grantham Matthew would sell Downton and return to his former way of life.

That fear was nearly lifted when Matthew came to him with the idea of restoring the village cottages and later when he confessed that he did see his future at Downton Robert was thrilled. Matthew was clever, responsible and good and now that he cared about Downton Robert was sure that it would be well looked after when he was gone.

Mary's attitude toward Matthew made Robert feel less assured. He couldn't do anything about the entail and trying to remove Cora's money was far too great of a risk. Mary, of course, didn't see it that way and channeled her annoyance at her situation to Matthew. Fortunately for Robert, Matthew _did _understand the strength of entail, the risks involved and how useless challenging it would be. That was comforting- that someone comprehended how complicated the current situation was.

Robert thought that Cora's accident was the worst thing that had ever happened in his life. Then the war happened and Matthew was sent off. It was all so horrible. Patrick's death had been sudden and unexpected but not knowing if Matthew was alive or dead…the doubt and uncertainty was far worse. When he did return to Downton he was badly broken. Clarkson pulled Robert aside and told him that Matthew could never walk, never have children and there was no reason to hope.

None of that mattered, really. Robert was sure that in time the shock and sadness he felt about it would lessen. He was _alive, _after all!

Still, Robert had lived as the heirless Earl of Grantham and wouldn't have wished it on anyone. It was far too complicated. It made life hard for everyone in the family. He was certain that there were times where the girls felt a little worthless because they hadn't been boys. Matthew's family life would be worse than that- living day to day, year after year knowing that there would never be an heir, knowing that he was the reason why there could not be one…

When Lavinia ran to him before dinner that night and told him in a hurried voice that Matthew had managed to stand, Robert was overjoyed and suddenly found that his own legs were faltering beneath him. Then he stood up, with Lavinia's help, but still he stood… and if he could manage to stand perhaps he could manage more.

"You said the other night that I didn't know what my standing meant to you but I think you're wrong…I think I do know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Had I stayed as I was…the estate would have been heirless and would have gone to some distant Crawley. That might have turned out badly."

"It might not have. It turned out very well for me. "

He didn't expect to love Matthew but, God, he did now.


End file.
